Breaking Free
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: After Ed loses his job, Carol is forced to work to keep them afloat. Becoming a temporary teacher at Sophia's school, she meets a man named Daryl Dixon. As time passes, she finds herself attracted to him. Will he be the one to save her from the life she is currently living? AU. Caryl. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: Okay. Hello my lovelies. Nice to see you again. I will not lie to you, I haven't been feeling my other two stories lately. I just can't get in the mood to write them. In time I will, but I wanted to start a new. So, I came up with this lovely idea.**_

_**The reason I am calling it "Breaking Free" is because of one question she has been asking herself for a long time. Will she ever be able to break free from Ed? From the horrible life she and her daughter must endure because of Ed? This story is about her finding a way to finally break free. And we all know who helps with that.**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this first chapter! I love you all!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol set the pot roast down on the center of the table. She had spent all day preparing it just right. She had been so careful, checking on it every few minutes to make sure it wasn't burning. She didn't want to face the consequences of burning the food again.

Ed would be home any minute. She grabbed three clean plates from the cupboard and set them down on the table. Everything needed to be ready for his arrival. He liked to eat as soon as he got home. Hurrying over to the fridge, she grabbed the jug of lemonade, which Sophia and herself would drink. She also grabbed a cold bottle of beer for him. That was another thing he liked to have after work. A lot of the time, he had far too many.

The sound of light foot steps coming down the hallway told her Sophia could smell the food. She poured her a glass of lemonade as she sat down at the table. Carol had made a mental note a long time ago to put Sophia at the end of the table, away from Ed. She always made sure she was between her daughter and her husband, for fear he would get angry and take it out on her precious baby girl. She would never be able to live with herself if her sweet Sophia got hurt during one of Ed's many fits.

A car door slammed, and she knew he was home. Quickly, but carefully, she cut into the meat and set it on his plate. If his food wasn't ready to go as soon as he walked in that door, she'd have hell to pay later.

Carol avoided looking at him as he sat in his usual spot at the table. She never spoke to him or asked him about work. He always screamed at her for even uttering a sound. So, they ate in silence. Today, however, Sophia broke that haunting silence that fell over them.

"So there is this field trip coming up..." Her voice was quiet, and Carol could notice a slight shaking in her voice. Glancing at her daughter, she saw the fear in her brown eyes. "It's for my english class... We've been reading the book and Mrs. Elroy is taking us to the theater to see the movie... It's only ten dollars-"

"We can't afford it." His voice was much louder than Sophia's, and it sounded like he was yelling compared to her daughters scared little voice.

"Ed, I'm sure we can spare ten dollars..." Carol would not look at him as she spoke.

"We need to save every damn penny, you understand me?" Carol could swear he was shouting now.

"Why? Did something happen today?" Carol didn't really think it was fair to their daughter. He went out and spent over ten bucks on beer almost every second day. Why shouldn't Sophia get to go on a field trip for school?

"Since I don't got a job anymore we're going to need every penny. If you want her to go so bad you better damn well get a job to pay for it, because I sure as hell won't." Carol flinched as he stood up. He walked up behind her, and smacked the back of her head hard. "The meat is dry too, worthless bitch." He growled before storming off down the hall.

There was an extreme throbbing pain at the back of her head, but she ignored it for the sake of her daughter, who looked terrified. Sophia had a good knowledge that he beat her, but she had never before seen him hit her. He always kept it for when they were alone. She never had to see the horrible things he put her through every night, and for that, she was thankful. She held the tears back as she kneeled down infront of her daughter.

"Don't worry baby. Mama's going to give you that money tomorrow. You'll be able to go on that trip." Carol gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm going to try and find a job tomorrow too. We'll make it through this, don't you worry." She smoothed her daughter's hair.

"Okay Mama." Sophia nodded, fear still in her eyes.

"Now, eat your supper honey." Carol collected herself and sat back on the chair.

"Mama?" Sophia broke the silence that had fallen over them once again. "Didn't you tell me once that you were going to become a teacher before you met daddy?"

"I was, yes." Carol nodded. "Why?"

"Maybe you could work at school, as a teacher? One of the grade one teacher's is going to have a baby soon, and they have been looking for someone to fill in while she's gone." Carol thought about this for a moment. She loved children, and it was her dream to be able to teach. Unfortunately, that dream had been crushed after she met Ed. She didn't know how it happened, but he had convinced her to stop this dream and be with him. That had been the worst mistake of her life. The only good thing that had come out of their relationship was Sophia.

"Are you sure it won't be an embarrassment to have your Mama working at the school?" Carol smiled.

"No! It will be awesome." Sophia smiled.

"Alright. We'll see." Carol stood up and gathered the leftovers. If she could get a job at the school, she would be very happy. It would mean getting out of the house to do something she loved. It would also mean being away from her husband. That was the thing she would most enjoy. The eight hours of freedom she would have.

* * *

Her alarm went off, and she quickly shut it off. Luckily, Ed was still asleep. Today was her first day on the new job. She had no idea what to expect. She only hoped the children were well behaved. She got out of bed, and searched through her closet. She had nothing fancy to where. The most presentable thing in her closet was an older white shirt and a pair of jeans. They would have to do until she could get some new clothes.

As she gently closed the bedroom door behind her, Sophia came out of her room. Her hair was a mess, and she looked so tired. Her pajamas were wrinkled, and she walked like she was half dead. She chuckled and walked up to her daughter. "Go and get yourself some cereal. It shouldn't take me long to get ready." Sophia just nodded and moved down the hallway towards the kitchen. Monday morning was always like this.

She saw Sophia eating her cereal infront of the television. Ignoring it for the moment, she walked into the kitchen to make herself some toast. Sophia's quiet laugh could be heard from the living room, and it warmed her heart.

Carol joined her on the couch. Sophia was finished her cereal, and was now just staring at the television. She looked at the clock. "Soph, you have half an hour. Better get ready." She said. Sophia groaned as she stood up and lazily made her way towards the bathroom. She loved that little girl.

* * *

"Here you go." Carol handed Sophia the ten dollars, along with the signed permission form as they walked towards the front entrance of the school. They parted ways once they entered the school. Sophia headed off towards Carl, and Carol made her way to her classroom.

When she walked in, she saw a man standing on her desk. He was obviously occupied with his current task. He seemed to be studying the wall. She wasn't sure if she should make her presence known, or let him work. She really did need to get prepared for her class in fifteen minutes. Carol cleared her throat, and he turned to look at her. She wasn't going to lie, he was quite good looking.

"Hello." She said quietly, taking a step towards him. "Is it too much of a bother to ask what you're doing?"

"Examinin' the wall." The man hopped off the desk and pointed. "See? Couple cracks in the wall. Gonna need to fix that."

Carol nodded, taking note of the cracked wall. This building was older after all. "Will you be starting on it today?" She questioned.

"Nah. Probably start tomorrow though. Not sure what ya gonna do with the kids." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm Carol. Carol Peletier. I'm filling in for Mrs. Roy." She wasn't sure if the man had been working at the school long.

"Dixon." He said quietly. "Daryl Dixon."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dixon." Carol gave him a small smile and extended her hand for him to shake. He was hesitant at first, but took her hand.

"Daryl is fine." He murmered. She nodded. "Sorry for bein' in the way." He stepped past her, and was out of the room before she could utter another word.

* * *

The door opened, and a young woman with brown hair appeared. There was something familiar about this woman, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hello." She gave Carol a warm smile. "I'm Ms. Greene. Maggie Greene. I'm the assistant for this class." Greene. Now she remembered. Maggie had been at Lori's wedding all those years ago with her boyfriend Glenn.

"I remember you." Carol stood up and walked over to the young woman. "From Lori's wedding. I'm Carol Peletier."

"Oh yes! I remember you!" Maggie's smile widened. "If I recall, you had wilder hair back then."

Carol laughed. "Yes, yes I did." The first bell rang. Her students would be here any minute. "Well, I look forward to working with you Maggie." She walked over to the board and wrote her name down. She prayed today would be a good day.

_**A/N: First chapter is a little short. It is getting late and I have school in the morning haha. I hope you enjoyed the first installment! R&R lovelies!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! :D I hope you enjoy the second one just as much!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"How was your first day mom?" Sophia asked when Carol joined her and Carl outside. She was curious how the little kids reacted to a new teacher, and if they were well behaved like they should be. She hoped they liked her mother. There shouldn't be a single person who doesn't. She is the greatest mom, and therefor the greatest teacher in the world. How could they not like her?

"It went well, thankfully." Carol smiled. The children had welcomed her with open arms. A little blonde girl even called her pretty, which made her day. She wasn't young like the rest of the teachers at the school. She was older, and her hair was already gray, not to mention quite short. "They were very polite and respectful." She nodded. "And it was great having Maggie help out."

"Yeah, I forgot to mention she started working here. She said she wanted to get away from the farm life for a while. I can't blame her. I don't think I could stand to be on a farm all day every day!" Sophia chuckled.

"How was your day?" Carol asked, addressing both Sophia and Carl.

"Boring, as usual." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Exploding the milk jug in science was pretty cool." Carl commented, looking at Sophia. She just shrugged. "It was funny when you screamed."

"Shut up!" Sophia blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Alright." Carol stopped them. "Carl, is Lori coming to pick you up?" He nodded. "Well, we'll see you later. Come on Soph, we have to get home." If she was late, Ed would punish her. The last thing she needed was to come to school the next day with a black eye.

* * *

"Damn it Merle." Daryl growled as he walked into their small house. Beer cans littered the floor, and Merle was lying on the couch, a half empty can in his hand. "We got work tomorrow and you're fuckin' drinkin'? It ain't smart to go to work with a fuckin' hangover. Got shit to do on the walls in Carol Peletier's room and I can't do it by myself. It'll take me ages." He crossed his arms and stood tall over Merle's half concious body.

"Don't worry 'bout it lil' brother. It'll be fine. They won't even notice." Merle just waved him off.

"When ya get fired don't come cryin' to me." Daryl spat and headed off down the hall to his room.

* * *

The smell of alcohol filled Carol's nose as she entered the house with Sophia. She knew Ed would be drunk, and he'd be looking for some entertainment. "Go to your room Sophia." Carol whispered when she noticed Ed getting up from his spot on the couch. Sophia took her school bag and ran down the hallway. She watched as Ed walked towards her, stopping just inches from her face.

"You should've been home ten minutes ago." His voice was loud and threatening. "Where have you been?"

"I waited until Lori came to pick Carl up... It's not fair to the boy-"

"That little shit isn't our problem." Carol flinched as he raised his voice louder. "When I tell you to get home at a certain time, you fucking listen." Her eyes watered at the sudden stinging on her cheek. She knew it would be coming. She knew he would strike her sooner or later. He forced her to look him in the eyes. "Did you hear what I said? Do you understand? Or are you too stupid?" His hand met her skin once again.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Now you're going to cry? Fuck, you really are pathetic." With one final hard shove, he stormed off towards the front door. She figured he'd be going to the bar. Hopefully he would stay there and not come back.

"Mama?" Sophia's voice was quiet. "Are you okay?" She knew very well her mother wasn't okay.

"Yes sweety, I'm fine." Carol wiped at her eyes. "Go do your homework, okay?" Sophia nodded and slowly went back to her room.

* * *

When Carol walked into her room the next morning, she saw Daryl Dixon standing on her desk again. He seemed to be working something out as he pointed his finger at different points on the wall. "Are you working on it today?" She asked, startling him. "Sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Didn't scare me." Daryl scoffed. "To answer your question, yeah, gonna be workin' on it today. I'm gonna be in here all of today. Probably tomorrow too. Shouldn't disrupt the class too much. Might have to move your desk a lil' so I have room to work." He got off the desk. She kept her head lowered so he wouldn't see the bruise on her cheek. She had tried her best to cover it up with makeup, but it just wouldn't work. Ed had left his mark.

"Fine with me." Carol walked over to the desk and placed her things on it. She moved to the side of it, and started to pull, attempting to move it.

Daryl came to her side. "Let me." He said before moving the large desk forward. He took a step back and looked at the space between the desk and the wall. "Should be good enough." He nodded.

"What exactly do you have to do?" Carol looked at the wall, and then to him.

"It ain't much really. What's gonna take the most time is takin' down the board. It's in the way, and I need to be able to patch up all the cracks in the wall." He walked over to the window. "Also noticed these windows are a bitch to open. Gonna be puttin' new ones in tomorrow. Should be done the wall today if I can start right away. Unless it's worse underneath the board. If thats the case, gonna be in here a few days."

"As long as I can still teach my kids, it's fine with me." Carol turned her attention to the door. Maggie walked in, the usual bright smile on her face. "Good morning Maggie." Carol gave her a smile.

"Morning Carol." Maggie could see the bruised cheek, but she wouldn't draw attention to it now. "Hello Mr. Dixon."

"Daryl." He muttered. "Gonna go get some stuff. Be back in a bit." He said before heading out of the room.

"Getting started on the wall today huh?" Maggie asked Carol. Carol just nodded. "So... Ed?" She lowered her voice as she looked at Carol. She saw her eyes darken with sadness as she looked down. "Carol, you need to leave him. Or report him. Rick would be glad to take care of his worthless ass." She whispered.

"I can't." Carol left it at that, and walked over to her desk. Maggie just sighed before taking her usual spot at the back of the room. Carol organized her papers, ready to teach the children all about spelling. It was a long process. If it was anything like when she had to help Sophia with her spelling, it would take a while. The bell rang, and the kids filed in, sitting in their assigned seats. "Good morning class." Carol gave them all a warm smile. She loved when the entire class said good morning. "Does anyone remember what todays lesson is?"

The little blonde girl in the front raised her hand. She was the only one who raised her hand. "Cassidy?" Carol looked towards the little girl who smiled brightly.

"Spelling." She announced, proud and confident.

"Excellent." Carol stood up, grabbing a pile of work sheets that were off to the side of her desk. She handed them to Maggie, who then gave each child a copy. "I want you to look at those words on the paper, and copy them down on the line below exactly as they are on the top. Then write a sentence with that word. I'll do the first one with you." She looked at the extra copy she had. The first word was apple. Quite simple. "For the first word, you could use the sentence 'An apple grows on a tree'. Does everyone understand what your task is?" The kids nodded. "Good. There are three sheets in the little booklet. You have half an hour to complete it before we go over it as a class. If you don't finish within half an hour, it's fine. Don't freak out, okay?" Carol chuckled.

As the kids worked, Carol looked at the schedule for the rest of the day. After the worksheet, the kids would play a memory game with cards. After recess, she had a fun little video for them to watch which would take until lunch. They had gym right after lunch, so she had half an hour to prepare an activity. Today she decided after gym she would let them play outside for the remainder of the day. She didn't want to overwhelm them after all.

"Mrs. Peletier. Who is that?" One of the kids pointed to Daryl as he walked into the room.

"That's Daryl Dixon. He's going to be fixing up the classroom today. So be polite and don't bother him." Carol watched as he set up a step ladder behind her.

"Gonna be loud for a bit." He said. "Only 'bout five minutes while I get the screws outta the board." Carol nodded her head. "Probably gonna need your help carryin' this out into the hallway. Don't have a helper today." Because he's a lazy drunk who is going to get fired if he keeps it up.

"Sure." Carol nodded. "Anything you need, just ask." She gave him a warm smile before turning her attention back to the papers on her desk. Cassidy walked up to her desk and placed the paper on her desk.

"I'm done Mrs. Peletier." She smiled big.

Carol took the paper and looked it over. "Very good Cassidy." She smiled back at her and handed it back. She also handed her a coloring sheet. "To pass the time while the others finish up." Cassidy took off to her desk and immediately started coloring. Carol started jotting down some notes for tomorrow. When she looked up, a little boy was at her desk. "Yes, Nathan?"

"I really need to pee." Carol chuckled at his statement.

"Go on then." She motioned to the door. He thanked her and ran out of the room.

The sound of the drill made Carol jump. A few of the kids did as well. As he said, it only went on for about five minutes. "Gonna need a hand." Daryl said to her. She nodded, and walked over to the board. "Pick up the other side." She moved and grabbed the board as best she could. "Make sure I don't run into the wall." Carol laughed, and kept a watchful eye, making sure he made it through the door safely.

They set the board against the wall just outside the classroom. "Perfect. Now what do you have to do?" Carol asked.

"Luckily the wall ain't that bad. Just gotta patch up them cracks and I'll be outta your way for today. Gonna be back tomorrow to put in the windows though." Daryl started walking back to the room.

"I'm fine with that." Carol smiled, following him into the classroom. "Alright kids, lets go over the booklet."

* * *

Carol watched with a smile as the kids ran towards the play structure. She sat down on one of the benches, making sure to keep an eye on them. She felt a presence beside her, and she turned her head. Cassidy was sitting beside her. "Cassidy, why aren't you over playing with the others?"

"I'd rather sit with you, Mrs. Peletier." Cassidy smiled up at her.

"Are you sure?" Carol asked.

"Yes! Because you are nice." Cassidy nodded. Carol gave the little girl a hug. That was one of the sweetest things she has heard. She definitely loved her job.

* * *

Sophia hugged her knees close to her chest. When her and her mother walked in the door, Ed was drunk. She hoped this wasn't going to keep happening. She had been told to run to her room, and she did. All she could hear was the shouting and the hitting. She never understood why this had to happen to her mother, the sweetest woman in the world. They didn't deserve this life. Her mother was nothing but good to her daddy, so why did he always beat her? She heard footsteps down the hallway. It sounded like her mothers, followed by the heavy footsteps of her dad. She heard a door slam.

* * *

Carol whimpered as Ed pinned her to the bed. She did not want this. Her day had been going wonderful, until she stepped into the house. Then it all went to hell. He left a few good bruises on her face before forcing her into the bedroom. She was living in a hell hole. Sophia didn't deserve this kind of life, having to hear her father beating her mother. She wished she had the power to leave him, take her daughter and move else where. But she just couldn't.

She would be stuck in this life forever.

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the abuse, but you know Ed v.v R&R lovelies!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N: So I was browsing the list of Caryl fics when I saw there was another fanfic with the title "Breaking Free". I want you to know I never had this knowledge. I did not know there was a fic with the same name. So if you are the other of said fic and you think I stole the name I honestly didn't! I had no idea of its existance until after I wrote this story. So very sorry! Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy this chapter!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol looked at herself in the mirror. There was another dark circle around her eyes, and a few bruises on her cheek. She hated being so weak. She reached into the drawer and pulled out the concealer. She couldn't go to work looking like she did, so it was necessary to cover it up. The last thing she wanted was looks from the other teachers.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. Carol reached over and opened the door. Sophia's eyes were a little red, and right away Carol knew she had been crying. "Sorry sweety, do you need the washroom?" She asked, watching as her daughter rubbed her eyes.

"I can wait." She yawned. Carol could only smile. The one precious thing in her life. "Is it Friday?"

"Yes honey, it is." Carol smiled.

"Okay." Sophia nodded, and turned, heading back to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Carol heard his voice down the hallway. "You're supposed to be getting ready for school."

"But mo-"

"Listen here, you listen to your daddy understand?" Ed's voice was rising, and Carol immediately rushed out of the bathroom. She stepped infront of Sophia, using her body to block her from Ed.

"I was in the washroom Ed, I told her she could go back to her room until I was finished." Carol was prepared to take any blows from him. Anything to protect her precious baby girl.

"Just hurry the fuck up." Ed growled and pushed past them, making his way into the kitchen. She heard the clattering of glass, and she knew he was already starting on the beer. "After school ya better get me some more damn beer. Almost out. Lazy bitch." Carol sighed, looking down at Sophia.

"I won't be long, just wait in your room." Sophia only nodded before shutting her bedroom door.

* * *

Daryl glared at his brother who was sound asleep on the couch. Stepping over the numerous beer cans, he slapped Merle upside the head. "Wake the fuck up. Got new windows to put in at the school." He growled.

Merle only groaned. "The fuck baby bro? Don't ya know my head is hurtin' somethin' awful from all that drinkin'? Should know better." Merle sat up slowly, rubbing the spot where Daryl had hit him.

"Who the fuck's fault is that." Daryl rolled his eyes. "Get some clean clothes on for christ sake and meet me in the truck." With that, Daryl disappeared outside. One of these days his brother was going to get fired, and then he would be the one carrying the two of them. They didn't make a whole lot of money as it was. If it was only one of them working, they would be completely fucked.

When Merle finally got into the truck, Daryl pulled out of the gravel driveway. "Best hope no one realizes that ya hungover."

"Don't sweat it Daryl. Got my ways." Merle grinned, punching Daryl's arm.

"Fuck you." Daryl muttered.

* * *

"Good morning Daryl." Carol smiled at the man as he walked into her classroom. She saw he wasn't alone. "And hello to you. Who might you be?"

"Name's Merle." He nodded at her. "What's your name sugar?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "She's married dumbass." He growled as he walked past his brother to the windows.

"Carol Peletier." Carol responded, reaching her hand out. Merle took it.

"Well, nice to meet you Carol." Merle walked over to his brother. "Never told me it was Peletier's wife workin' as a teacher." Merle whispered. He knew that bastard well. When he was doing time for drugs, they brought Ed in for beating on his wife. He got out after his wife bailed him out, which he didn't understand. A man like that deserves to be in the slammer. Didn't matter what shit Merle did, but he was a strong believer in never laying a hand on a woman.

"So?" Daryl shrugged. He had no knowledge of who Ed was, or what he did. "Ain't our business. Just here for work. Speakin' of work, let's get to it. Gotta get these windows replaced."

"Fine." Merle followed his brother out of the room. He felt uneasy right now. He wasn't quite sure why. Usually he didn't give a shit about anyone or what went on in there personal life. But for some reason, he was upset over what the little mouse of a woman had for a husband. It wasn't his business, he knew that. But damn if he wasn't pissed at that bastard for hitting on his wife like that.

"Are ya even awake?" Daryl asked, trying to get his brothers attention.

"Yeah I'm awake." Merle snapped out of his thoughts. Fuck this, he didn't have time to be getting involved with that shit.

* * *

"Carol!" Lori smiled as she saw her and Sophia walk out of the school. "Carol I have to ask you something!"

"What is it Lori?" Carol asked. She had to get home as soon as possible. If she didn't, she'd pay for it again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Some of us girls are going out to the bars. Andrea, Maggie, and Beth are coming. We invited Jacqui too but she isn't sure. She will get back to us before we leave. So what do you say? Think you can get away?" Lori was hopeful. Carol really needed to get away from that hell hole for at least one night.

"I don't think so, Lori." Carol looked down at Sophia. She couldn't leave Sophia home alone. "There wouldn't be anyone to watch Sophia."

"She can sleep at our house. Her and Carl can hang out while us ladies go out. Please Carol?" Lori begged.

"Mom you should go." Sophia spoke up.

"Honey, I can't." Carol shook her head. "Lori, I'm sorry. But we really have to get home." Carol quickly led Sophia to the car. Lori sighed as she watch Carol leave. That woman needed to have a fun night away from that monster she called her husband.

* * *

When Carol stepped in the door, Ed was getting his shoes on. "Where are you going?" Carol asked, her voice quiet.

"None of your damn business." Ed growled, pushing past her. "Don't know when I'll be back. Won't be for a few days though. Don't think it's an excuse to be a lazy bitch. This house better be clean as fuck when I get back or you're a dead woman." With that he slammed the door.

Carol looked out the window, watching as he drove away. She turned back to Sophia. "How would you like to spend the night at Carl's?"

_**A/N: I made this chapter pretty short because I thought this would be a good place to end it. R&R lovelies!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
